Lost And Found
by XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX
Summary: A girl from the naruto world comes across the Akatsuki and soon enough, joins them. They gain a close bond and blah blah blah. I'm sorry, I'm not good at summery's. There most likly be pairings. Please read and review. :
1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a new story I'm starting... Obviously you know that... Well, anyways.. I'll be using my OC Cassie BUT I'm changing her name in the story to Mai since she lives in the Naruto World... Later on in the story I MIGHT be adding more OC's, maybe one or two.. I'm not so sure about it yet.. We'll see.. I'm not sure if I should make this into a love story or something, what do you people think? Please message me, review, and tell me your thoughts. Also, if you do want romance to be involved, who do you think should be paired up with Mai? **

**Chapter One: Wh-who Are You?**

"Leader-sama, shall we leave now?" A women spoke quietly. She wore a large blue paper flower, up in her short blue hair. Her amber eyes were expressionless and her face was serious but calm. She had on utramarine eye shadow and had a labret piercing. She wore a Akatsuki cloak and an Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, along with orange, polished on her nails.

The man she spoke directly to, gave a brief nod. He had orange hair, his face was expressionless and his Rinnegan eyes were fierce. He wore a Akatsuki cloak.

"Has everyone evacuated from the base?" Questioned the oranged haired man.

"Yes," nodded the blue haired women, "Their all waiting outside for further directions." She answered.

"Let's head out." Ordered the orange haired man as he started to leave.

The blue haired women nodded in agreement and followed him along beside him.

They approached outside, where currently, all the other members were waiting.

"Damn! What took you two so long! I'm fucking cold!" Yelled a silvered haired man with medium length hair that slicked back, he had pinkish-purple eyes. He wore a open Akatsuki cloak just as everyone else, but didn't seem to be wearing any shirt. He wore a Jashin amulet around his neck. He carried a Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. He had a irritated look on his face as he waited for a respond.

A man who was beside the silver haired man narrowed his green eyes towards him, "You'd be warmer if you wore a damn shirt." He said in a annoyed tone. The man was tall, dark skinned with stitches everywhere on his body, he wore a white hoodie and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part, as well as everyone else, he wore a Akatsuki cloak.

"What! Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! I'll wear whatever I want! Fuck! I'll walk around naked for all I care!" Yelled the silver haired man as he prepared to strip out of his clothing. [**AN: I would love that... xD]**

"Enough you two! Stop arguing! And Hidan! That won't be necessary." Said the oranged haired man harshly while directing a deadly glare at each of them.

A chuckle was heard from across them.

"Hey! What the fuck are you laughing at?" Growled Hidan as his eyes darted to a blue skinned man who casually stood and laid against a tree.

He was tall, and had a distinctive shark-like apperence, with pale blue skin along with gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth which were in a toothy grin on his face. His hair was styled in a form of a shark fin. He had small, round eyes that were filled with amusement. He wore a Akatsuki cloak and had a sword on his back.

"I'm laughing at you." He said plainly as he stared eye to eye with the silver haired man.

"Nobody laughs at me! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin! Bastard!" The silver man roared.

The blue skinned man instantly took out his sword in one swift move, "I'd like to see you try." Challenged the blue skinned man as he wore a smug look on his face.

"You asked for it, bitch!" Yelled the silver haired man as he aggressively took out his Triple -Bladed Scythe.

"Kisame."

"Hidan!"

Both voices said in unison.

"Kisame, stop." A calm voice ordered. The man possessed deadly, blood red eyes that soon turned into normal dark gray eyes who were giving a stern look at Kisame. He had dull black hair that hung near his cheeks and a long ponytail in the back of his hair.

"Aw, always gotta ruin my fun Itachi." Said Kisame with a small chuckle.

The other voice seemed to have come from Kakuzu who looked angered by Hidan's actions.

"Shut the hell up! You can't tell me what to do!" Argued Hidan who refused to back down from the battle, but on the other hand, Kisame walked back to his spot and obey Itachi's orders.

"Hidan." The oranged hair man said bitterly, giving the hint that he wanted him to shut up. His deadly glare intense as he waited for Hidan to follow orders.

"For once, follow Pein's orders." Said the blue haired women.

Hidan growled and shot a glare at her, the blue haired women returned it with a glare of her own.

"Stop glaring at Konan and shut up." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's head quickly turned to his direction and prepared to say something.

"Don't tell m-"

"STOP THE VIOLENCE! TOBI NO LIKE VIOLENCE!" Screeched a childish voice out of no where, causing nearly everyone to jump back, out of suprise.

The man wore a orange, swirl patterned mask that only revealed his right eye. He had short black hair and wore a Akatsuki cloak like everyone else.

"Be quiet, un!" A irriated voice said.

The man with light blue eyes. He had very long blond hair that was kept in a half ponytail and had a bang hanging over his left eye. He had a frown on his face and glared instensly at Tobi.

"Deidara is being mean to Tobi!" Whimpered Tobi.

Deidara simply rolled his eyes and looked away angrily.

"Can we get going now?" Said a dull voice.

The man or should I say puppet, had short red hair and wide brown eyes. He seemed irritated and you could easily tell he was getting impatient.

Suddenly, a man started to come out from the ground, "What's the hold up? **You guys are taking to long." **Said the man with two different voices, one sounded deeper.

The man had a plant-like appearance, he had two large venus flytrap-like extensions that enveloped his head and upper body. His extensions were open, causing it to show his face. He had short green hair, yellow eyes, and his body had two different colored halves , his left side is completely white and his right side is black.

"We were just heading out." Said Pein.

The plant man nodded and slowly went back into the ground.

"Okay, enough fooling around. Let's go." Ordered Pein, sternly.

Everyone nodded and soon started to gliding from tree to tree.

It was snowing ferociously outside, giving everyone a harder time to travel. The weather was intensly cold, causing the members to shiver constantly from time to time. The dense fog didn't seem to help anything, in fact, it made things worse. Well, what else would you expect from The Hidden Village Of The Snow? The Akatsuki had build a base there, in what seemed in the middle of nowhere. All you really saw was forests covered with snow, snow, fields of snow, and oh yeah, did I mention snow? It seemed to be the perfect place to hide out for awhile, but now it was time to head back to The Village Hidden In The Rain. You can bet the members were pretty happy about that, now they wouldn't have to suffer the harsh cold weather.

As they quickly glided threw the trees, Pein caught a glimpse of someone in the forest. He suddenly stopped, curious to find out what he saw.

"Why'd we stop?" Asked the puppet man, clearly annoyed that they were wasting more time.

"We're fucking lost, aren't we?" Said Hidan.

Pein didn't answer, instead, he got down from the tree and walked over to the direction he thought he saw someone.

"Leader-sama! Where are you going?" Question Konan with a concern in her voice, she soon got down from the tree branch and followed Pein, as well as everyone else.

They walked for a little bit and stopped when they came acoss this enormous tree, it's branches were so long and high that seemed that it could possibly give shade to a whole field. There was a swing attached to one of the branches, it seemed a bit beat up and looked pretty old. What surprised them the most was seeing what looked like a girl, laying against the tree, cuddled up against a wolf.

They quietly walked over to her, determined not to wake her up.

At first, it seemed that she laid on the ground insensible. But it became clear to them that she was simply sleeping.

They examined the girl closely, from a short distance away.

She had very long black hair that seemed it reached her hips. She was a bit short and looked really young. She laid against the tree hugging the wolf and using it as her pillow. The wolf started to become awake and aware of the Akatsuki's presence.

The wolf opened its eyes and immediately got up into a protected postion as soon as he saw the strangers. It's fur was dark brown and it's eyes were light green. It's eyes never left the Akatsuki's sight. A low growl was heard from the wolf. The girl seemed to be unaware of anything happening and stayed deep in sleep.

"I'll take care of this." Hidan said as he swiftly took out his scythe.

The wolf growled even harsher, as if warning Hidan to back away. Hidan hesitated and stopped.

"Tsk, stupid mutt." Muttered Hidan.

The wolf lowered his head and nudged the girl, attempting to wake her up.

"Hm?" Moaned the girl sleepily, still half asleep.

The wolf growled out of frustration. He lowered his head once more and roughly shook the girl.

"W-whoa!" The wolf shook her too roughly which caused the girl to sit up fast and fall back against the tree, her head immediately made contact with the tree,_** Bam! **_She clumsily hit the back of her head.

"Oww..." She moaned in pain while she rubbed the back of her head.

She soon opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't alone.

Her bright blue eyes widen in surprised.

The Akatsuki was circled around her, staring intensly at her. The girl seemed uncomfortable and quickly stared at the ground while chewing the bottom of her lip.

Konan seemed confused, for some reason, Pein seemed interested in this girl. **[AN: Not in a romantic way, they are not gonna be paired up.. Just wanna let you know.. Hehe.] **

The girl's stomach suddenly broke the silence and growled out of hunger. The Girl's face redden out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing out in the cold? Go home, foolish girl." Pein simply said and began to walk away, as well as everyone else but without taking another look at the girl.

"This is my home..." Whispered the girl softly.

Pein suddenly stopped. That seemed to catch his attention.

She was similar to him in some ways. This was similar to his childhood, but the only difference was that she was alone, beside having the wolf by her side, she was truly alone. She didn't have anyone else with her, just her and the wolf. Pein saw that Konan was thinking the same as well, Konan had a sad expression on her face. Pein couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I looked up slowly, and saw this oranged haired man looking at me with a pitiful expression on his face. 'He's feeling sorry for me' I thought. My angered soon started filling up inside me. I hated this. I hated people feeling sorry for me. It made me feel pathetic. I clutched my fists, hoping my anger would go away but it was no use.

"I know how it feels." The oranged haired man suddenly spoke, he took his hand out and simply said "Come with us.".

I stared at him shocked and slowly looked at his hand. I was surprised. Did he want to help me? No one had ever tried that before, well, actually, a few have tried, but I just simply rejected their offers. But in a way, this seemed different... I slowly took his hand without thinking and stood up, taking my hand away from his.

"W-who are you?" I said quietly.

"We're... The Akatsuki." The man simply said.

'The Akatsuki...' I thought.


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions 

**Mia's P.O.V**

I don't know why, but I agreed to go with them. Not knowing who they are, or where we're going. It sounds stupid, but hey, it's always good to try new things, right? I was still confused by all of this though. I had so many questions in my mind, but I decided to just keep my mouth shut. Not because I was scared to talk to them, I was just naturally shy around strangers. I was really glad that I had Yuki by my side. Yuki, he's my wolf, well, not exactly mine, he's more like a friend than a pet. I've never thought of Yuki as my pet, I always thought he was like a companion, partner, friend, but never pet, that always sounded to me like I owned him or like he was some sort of like a pet slave.

I curiously looked beside me, there was a tall fellow with pale blue skin. He caught my eye and I quickly looked away. I just wished he didn't think I was rude or anything. "It's rude to stare, you know?" The blue skinned man said with an amused look on his face. Darn.

"Um, me? Staring? I-I wasn't stari-" Before I could finish my sentence, my face took great pain from a branch. If you haven't figured it out by now, trees are my great enemys, and other objects such as poles. Poles were the worst, they just pop out of nowhere and make you fall into their thing you know, your in the hospital with a not so major head injury and your forced to wear bandages arcoss your fore head and the docters expect you to walk publicly, wearing that. Worst part about that is when peope ask you what happened and you tell them, then they either laugh or stare oddly. Stupid trees. Stupid poles.

I bounced back from the branch and was about to fall backwards until the blue skinned man caught me by my collar. He gave me a big o'l toothy grin.

"Oh! Er, thanks!" I said akwardly as he put me down on a branch.

A loud laugh broke the caught me off guard and I jumped back and hit the back of my head, once again. I wouldn't be surprised If I found out that I had brain damage. The laugh grew louder, it came from a silver haired man. "Enough! Let's get going." Said the orange haired man that approached me from before. The silvered haired man seemed annoyed by the orders but seemed to agreed, but not before looking at my direction and giving me a evil little smirk. I quickly looked away from him.

"You should be more careful." The blue skinned man warned me as we continued to glid threw the trees.

"I am! I am careful! It's the trees fault!" I tried to explain while nodding my head like an idiot. He stared at me oddly and chuckled.

I, for once, didn't find anything funny. Why was he laughing? I stared at him for awhile, trying to figure it out. "Why are you laughing?" I finally asked, completely confused by his actions.

"You act pretty childish. How old are you? 12? 14?" He asked seriously.

My eyes widen. Is that how old I seemed to people? I knew I was short and all, but really? I was 17! Well, about to be. My birthday was coming up pretty soon, not that it mattered or anything. "I'm not 12! I'm 16!" I protested.

He seemed pretty shocked by that. Everyone else quickly took a look at me with doubtful eyes.

Once again, the silvered haired man burst into laughter. "Your pretty short for a 16 year old!" He said loudly as he continued to laugh.

Yuki gave out a growl, flashing his sharp teeth toward the silvered haired man.

"Don't fucking growl at me." Threaten the silvered hair man.

Yuki glared in his direction and continued to growl at him.

"Better shut that stupid mutt of yours, girl. Or I'll fucking sacrifice him to Jashin!" The silvered hair man threaten as he directed his glare toward me.

"He's not a mutt!" I said defensively. I hated when people treated animals with out respect. They were living beings too! They should be treated with respect!

The silvered haired man was about to say something until he was interuppeted.

"Leave the girl alone, Hidan." Said the green eyed man, who was next to, Hidan. 'So that's his name.' I thought.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu!" Yelled Hidan, to Kakuzu.

'Well, atleast I'm getting to know them better.' I thought cheerfully.

Soon enough, Hidan and Kakuzu started to argue with each other nonstop.

"Are they always like that?" I asked to no one in perticular.

"You'll get used to it." Said the blue haired women as she looked back at me with a nice smile.

I returned it with a small smile of my own.

We traveled for what seemed like hours. The weather was harsh and cold. I shivered a little. The blue haired women seemed to have noticed that because soon enough, she asked the oranged haired man, "Learder-sama, how much longer will we continue traveling?" Asked the blue haired women to the oranged haired man with a concern expression on her face. I wasn't tired one bit. I actually wanted to contine traveling to wherever we were going.

It was awhile before the orange haired man spoke. "We shall stop now and contine tomorrow morning." He confirmed as he suddenly stopped.

Everyone else stopped to and gave out sighs of relief.

Soon enough, a camp site was build with a warm bonfire in the middle. Everyone else took a seat on some logs. I felt out of place so I decided to take a seat myself. I sat next to the blue skinned man with Yuki by my side. The fires heat felt really good against my skin, I soon began to relax. Within a few minutes, the blue skinned man offered me some food. I gladly took it and took a HUGE bite. I knew my cheeks looked big and that my face was messy from the bite but I didn't mind. I knew I had horrible table manners, better for them to know that now. I always ate like this. Never could my mom get me to use a fork. I always ate with my hands. Why use forks when you had hands?

"Yum." I happily said.

"It's not ladylike to talk with your mouth full." Said the blue skinned man with a grin on his face.

I gulped down my food. "Who said I was ladylike?" I said with a wide grin on my face.

The blue skinned man smirked.

"You know, you never told me your names." I said looking at all of them.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at me, "Why do you wanna know?" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders looked at the ground. I seem to do that very often when I get nervous.

"She's a member now, it only makes sense to tell her our names." Said the blue haired women.

"She's right." Said the orange haired man.

"I'm Kisame." I looked up at Kisame.

"Itachi." Said the man next to Kisame, who had dull gray eyes.

"Sasori." Said the red head in a bored tone.

"I'm Deidara." Said a blone haired fellow.

"Hidan." Said the silver haired man.

"Kakuzu." Said the green eyed man.

"Zetsu." Said the half plan man.

"Pein. Adress me as Leader." Said the orange haired man.

"Konan." Said the blue haired women giving me another smile.

It was silent as I tried to remember who is who. I nodded.

"Well, what about you?" Asked Kisame.

"Me?" I asked, unsure about what he meant.

"Tell us about yourself." He said.

"My name is Mia and this is Yuki." I said. Yuki gave out a bark.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Mia." Said Pein.

"Thanks." I said as I continued to eat my food.

"So.. What exactly do you do?" I asked slowly.

It quickly got silent.

"We're...S-Ranked criminals..." Said Kisame slowly.

My eyes widen.

"S..Ranked criminals?" I said.

Kisame nodded.

'S-RANKED CRIMINALS?' I thought.

**AN: Sooo... Whatadya think of the second chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. The Condition

AN: I was thinking maybe I should just delete this story... But... I REALLY hate giving up on things, so, I'll continue this! And even better, I kinda have a good thought about how the storyline should go! So, I will be updating more often! Oh yeah, I finished the chapter, so I would have updated sooner, but somehow it got deleted! :O

**Chapter Three: The Condition**

**No one's P.O.V**

"Er, huh? Could you repeat that?" Mia asked innocently while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Were you not listening?" Kisame asked impatiently. He didn't get a reply. Mia was staring up at the sky gazing at the stars, looking dazed.

"Mia!" Kisame yelled, snapping her attention back to him.

"Huh? What was that?" She asked confounded.

Kisame sighed, "I give up." He announced.

"Give up on what?" Mia said, having no clue what was going on.

"I think she has brain damage, un!" Deidara said while curiously looking at Mia.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Kakuzu muttered while counting his stack of money.

"Don't you want to know what we do?" Konan said softly.

Mia suddenly snapped her fingers, "I knew I was forgetting something!" She said astounded. "Hah hah... Sorry, I seem to forget things easily..." She said with a smile while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Kisame rolled his eyes but grinned a little afterward.

"So, What do you do?" Asked Mia anxiously.

Pein coughed slightly. "As Kisame said before... though, if you were listening, you would have heard..." Pein said, saying the last part quietly. "We are, an organization made up of S-Ranked criminals. We are, in fact, one of the most wanted shinobi's in the world. Aiming toward one objective. Though, I'm afraid, that is all the information I can give you for now, until you prove yourself to be loyal to us and trustworthy. That is, if you still intend on joining us..." Pein said in a most casual way. It got a bit silent after that. Mia seemed to be taking her time. After a while, Pein finally spoke, "Well, what will it be?" Pein drawled lazily.

"Only on two conditions." Mia said firmly while holding up two fingers in the air. For the first time, her eyes seemed steady with focus.

"And it would be?" Pein said, keeping a serious gaze on her.

"No matter what, I will not be forced to kill." She said unwaveringly.

"I'm afraid it can't be done..." Pein said solemnly with a grim expression on his face.

"Why not?" Mai said steadily.

"Are you fucking serious? We practically kill people every damn day!" Hidan burst, out of disbelief.

Hidan's sudden burst didn't seem to affect Mia. She kept a calm posture, backing it up with a strong gaze, that never left Pein's. As for Yuki, who snapped awake due to the loud outburst, he narrowed his eyes directly at Hidan and snarled.

"Sadly enough, Hidan is right." Pein simply said.

"What's that suppose to fucking mean?" Hidan said with a glare which everyone pretty much ignored.

"Then my answer is no." Mia said firmly, getting up to leave. "Oh, and also, don't worry! I give you my word that I won't say anything about you guys!" She chirped and winked. She saluted and started to walk away. Until a mysterious person jumped in front of her.

"AH! TOBI SCARED!" Popped a orange masked man. Known as Tobi. Waving around his arms in a childish manner while prancing forward.

"Gah!" Yelled Mia as she instinctively kicked the person in the stomach while closing her eyes.

Tobi flew up in the air and landed across the mini campsite.

Deidara immediately chortled, trying to hide his laugh.

Mia opened one of her eyes to make sure it was all clear and sighed with relief when she saw that the person was gone. "Whew! Wow... That was one heck of a surprise!" She said while laughing a little. Her eyes twinkled with happiness.

The man quickly jumped up and scanned the area to see what had kicked him. He's face, er, I mean mask stopped when he saw Mia. "Tobi sees stranger!" Tobi alerted everyone as if they didn't already know that. Pein replied with a deep sigh and shook his head faintly with his hand in his face and his eyes closed.

"No shit, dumbass." Hidan barked while rolling his eyes.

"Ah yes, you haven't met Tobi yet..." Pein stated when he saw Mia staring at Tobi with cautious eyes. "He is also a Akatsuki member." He informed her.

Mia relaxed a bit after hearing that and nodded.

"Where were you, un?" Asked Deidara, looking at Tobi suspiciously.

Tobi loudly breathed in air, "Tobi saw bunny! So Tobi tried grabbing it, but it ran away! So Tobi went and ran after it! But then Tobi got lost! Oh, sempai! Tobi got so scared! He didn't know what to do! And then it got DARK! Tobi doesn't like the dark! No, no!," Tobi said while shaking his head violently, "So Tobi ran everywhere! And FINALLY, Tobi find everyone! And bumped into pretty girl!" Tobi said every word quickly in one breath and gesturing his hand toward Mia.

Mia slightly blushed at what he had called her but quickly hid it.

Sasori shook his head disapprovingly, "Why he's in here, I'll never know." He muttered bitterly.

Pein, once again, sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Well, I really should be going..." Mia said awkwardly while moving back.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Pein offered another chance. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit sad to seeing her leave. Even though he had only known her for about , half a day. [AN:Again, I must inform you, Mia will not be paired up with Pein. I see them having a Daughter and Father relationship. :)]

Mia gave a warm smile. "I'm afraid so. I hope we meet again in the near future. And, I know this is kinda odd, but I hope everything goes well for you all." She said.

"Same for you." Pein said with a nod.

"See ya, kiddo." Kisame called out with his signature grin.

"What out out for the damn trees." Hidan laughed with a smirk.

"I WILL!" Mia beamed, pumping her fist in the air. With that, she got over excited and ran off with out looking where she was going. And, oh, how surprising. Her foot got caught on some root and tripped, flat on her face.

Kakuzu shook his head, "She never learns."

"Ow..." She moaned and rubbing her face. "Just...Just pretend you didn't see that.." She said with a goofy grin. "Ok! Now this time for real! Bye!" She waved happily and walked off into the forest.

AN: Heh heh! Don't worry, they'll meet up soon! :) Please tell me what you think! And review please!


End file.
